Make me yours !
by Mirenai-chan
Summary: A little something I wrote : lemon ; Sasunaru and fluff and complete


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

So a new oneshot since I'm a little stuck with chapter 2 of the butler series I decided to write a little lemony something to bring me back in the writing mood

Oh and I don't dislike Sakura (most of the time, sometimes she is annoying but otherwise she is ok)

* * *

**Make me yours**

"SASUKE ! Your little uke has come for a hot round of man sex"

"ITACHI … I swear I will kill you if you don't keep your insanity to yourself"

"But Sasuke I would love your cock in my ass and mouth or maybe you want me to fuck your tight ass." Came the voice that didn't belonged to either of the Uchiha brothers.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke said as he made his graceful way down the stairs. The stupid grin on Naruto's face was always present as they teased each other.

"I see my little brother managed to come down. What will your pink bitch of a girlfriend say if she sees Naru-chan here?" The oldest Uchiha mocked his little outoto.

Naruto fumed beside Itachi, not in the slightest amused by the way Itachi treated Sakura. She was a sweat girl and if she made Sasuke happy he would accept it, even if it meant his love was one-sided.

"Don't be mean 'tachi." Itachi would never understand the blond haired boy, but whenever he looked at the deep blue eyes of Naruto he couldn't help but try to be nicer. 'Really Sasuke doesn't deserve your love Naru-chan', thought Itachi. Ever since the boys met in pre- school he had a suspicion, that the shared bond between his brother and Naruto would grow deeper than friendship.

He gave Naruto a smile, very rare for an Uchiha, and patted his shoulder. "OK Naru-chan. No mean words about the pink girl" at least if you are near, the last part was never said aloud.

Itachi turned to his brother and a serious face had replaced the gentle smile he had given to Naruto. "Seriously Sasuke, what will she think of Naruto."

Sasuke knew what his brother meant and truth be told he didn't know what to respond. Naruto never knew of the hate Sakura held for him and that she only befriended him to come near Sasuke through their so called 'friendship'.

Over the last weeks Sakura was bitching on and on, screaming at him non stop about how little time they spent alone and that Naruto was in the way of their blossoming love.

"She will say nothing. She doesn't even know he is here. She was listening to some music on her earphones" Sasuke answered his brother and gave him a look that said 'don't bother me about it anymore', which was returned with an equally dark look of 'I will bother you more, he is precious to me too and you damn well keep him safe from the crazed bitch'.

Naruto not in on their glaring contest was completely clueless and felt left out. 'What did Itachi mean and would Sakura be angry if I stayed?'

The glaring contest seemed to end as Sasuke averted his eyes and it was another round won by Itachi.

"Fine." Itachi said. "Have fun but don't get into any problems." And of he was and Sasuke could swear there was a slight bounce in his brothers steps.

Naruto noticed as well and chuckled. "Looks like he can't wait to see Kyuubi- niisan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his brother was sometimes the living image of gay men.

"Lets go to my room."

Naruto followed him and Sasuke never took notice how Naruto's gaze was fixed on his ass. He was too deep in thought. Itachi was right Sakura would be furious and most likely make a scene.

Sasuke never cared, he could as well break up with her. He never liked her anyway but she had him in her hands. Yes a stupid girl blackmailed an Uchiha.

He wished he had hidden that damn box of photos better than he did.

They reached Sasuke's room in silence, one was too deep in his thoughts of a pink haired bitch and the other marveled at the sight of a tight ass he would think of whenever he had one of those moments he had to stroke himself.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I reached my door and at the moment it was the gate to hell as I knew Sakura was behind it.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Naruto and I took a moment to let my gaze roam over him. His blond hair, blue eyes, whiskered cheeks, tan skin and the lean body he had archived through his time in a swim team.

Thoughts of Naruto in his tight swimsuit gave me another problem in my pants.

"Don't you want to get in?" A curious stare was sent my way and I snapped out of my thoughts.

I pushed the door open and their she was and I had the urge to run for my life. Her former position on my carpet was abandoned as she was now laying on my bed in only her underwear.

I cringed at the sight and Naruto looked shocked like me, but not a shock like 'hell yes baby' but more like 'OMG please cover yourself'. In the back of my mind I cheered. It was good to see that Naruto didn't seem to be attracted to Sakura.

Sakura.

Oh yeah I nearly forgot about her. the shock was written all over her face and she hurried to cover her half naked body. I was glad to see less skin of her. The shock wore of and anger came over.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE" Naruto cringed beside me and we had to wince at the shrill voice., That girl screamed like a banshee and I feared she would attack like one any minute now.

Her accusing finger was still pointed at Naruto. "Sorry Sakura but Sasuke and me have to work on a school project." I don't know why he always apologies to her, it isn't even his fault to begin with.

Oh great now her evil glare is directed at me, wonderful just what I need.

"Sasuke I told you the last time you have to …" I didn't let her finish, already knowing what she meant and I had enough of her bullshit. I would never choose between Naruto or Sakura or any other person for the matter.

"Stop it Sakura" I warned her giving of the most cruel Uchiha glare I could muster.

"No Sasuke let her speak" Damn you Naruto, you may be a dobe sometime but even he could tell something was wrong and that it had to do with him. "What's wrong Sakura?" Blues eyes clashed with green eyes.

The evil bitch smirked. "You want to know what my problem is." She paused for the dramatic effect and I knew by the glint in her eyes that nothing good would come out of her mouth. "I'm sick of you interfering in our relationship. Whenever I think Sasuke and I can be alone you come in the picture."

I saw the blue eyes widen and clenched my fist. "Sakura" I growled but she continued.

"Every time I'm alone with Sasuke be it on a date or in school you would come and asked him something. If you are not around you would phone him and speak the next hours. When we are in the park you would walk by and the day is ruined. Damn Naruto don't you know you are in the way"

Naruto's eyes saddened and the next words let him clench his fists and bite his lip.

"He is my boyfriend you annoying man stealing monster and guess what? …"

Naruto looked in her eyes. "I told him to chose between me and you and he chose me."

That was a downright lie and she knew it but the whole situation made me speechless and I thought about how this mess had started, and there Itachi said not to get in any problems.

"Guess MY Sasuke was too nice to tell you off but let me tell you he was always annoyed by your dumbness and you disgust him."

Her words were cruel and totally a lie and I wanted to say that to Naruto but as I looked in his teary eyes and trembling lips I was again speechless. Never have I seen this strong willed boy cry, beside the day his parents died in a plain crash.

"Nar…" I wanted to say his name but he was already gone. My feet wanted to follow him but strong hands hold me back and I swore this damn bitch was too strong to be a girl.

"Let him go Sasuke. Now we have all the time in the world" She pressed her half naked body against mine and I shivered in disgust. I pried myself from her tight grip and pushed her away.

Her scowl told me she wasn't pleased but she never was. Her love for me was an obsession and she would never get over it.

Damn, there was that evil smirk again. "Ohhhhh Sasu-kun", she said in a sweet sugar coated voice that made me gag. "Don't tell me you wanted me to let him in on your secret, dear Sasuke."

Again why didn't I hide that box better. It was one day all three of us learned for a test and Naruto and I prepared some food as she was alone in my room. That day she found a box full of pictures with Naruto on it and poems I wrote just for him, for the day I would maybe tell him my feelings.

I decided it would be worth it. Better straighten my relationship with Naruto and come out with my feelings. Either he accepts me or hates me, but what do I have to loose.

"Tell him if you want" She was shocked. She knew I was afraid that he would reject me and break our friendship and she used it to her advantage.

"W-what you can't m-mean t-that" she stuttered.

"Believe it and now cover yourself and spare me the sight of your ugly body." Ten minutes later I had personally thrown her out of my house.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It didn't took me long to reach Naruto's house, after I had found a special photo wanted to show him.

The Namikaze residence was huge just like the Uchiha's. I didn't want to ring, knowing Naruto wouldn't open the door. Thankfully I had a spare key to the house just like Naruto had one of mine.

I entered the dimly lit house and without further ado made my way up the stairs, across the hall and past Naruto's room. I knew my dobe very well and whenever he was depressed and sad he would go up to the attic, his little sanctuary he had decorated together with Sasuke.

Another few steps and I reached the door to the attic opening it and like I predicted Naruto lay under a pile of blankets from a makeshift bed we made.

I closed the door behind me and walked to the lump under the covers, which shuffled and stilled as he heard my footsteps.

"Naruto"

"Go away" Came his strained voice from under the pile.

"No I will not." I had set my mind.

"Go back to Sakura." That bitch would pay for hurting my love.

"I broke up with her" Silence. "Please Naruto listen. Sakura blackmailed me to be with her, otherwise I would have never dated her. S-she found SOMETHING in my room and used it against me. And believe me when I say you are very precious to me and You aren't annoying and you don't disgust me, that was all a lie she told you."

Slowly, very slowly I could see the blond hair followed by the rest of his head emerge from the covers.

"Than tell me what this 'something' is she found out."

I knew he wanted to know and I was prepared. No more lies. "She found a box with Photos" I gave him the photo I got before leaving my house.

His tan hand grabbed the picture and took a curious look which got confused. "Teme that is a simple picture of us at the beach, why would she use it to blackmail you?"

Turn the picture around. He did. His eyes scanned the poem I had memorized over the years and clear blue eyes widened. "T-Teme what d-does that mean … I mean I know what it means but why ?" He looked up and our eyes meet.

"It means what it says." Suddenly the urge to hug him was overwhelming and I just followed my instinct.

With a startled Naruto in my arms (and god did it feel good) I repeated a few lines of the poem and whispered them in his ear.

_My heart beats just for you_

_bum bum bum_

_I see your eyes and fell like I watch the ocean_

_Bum bum bum_

_The sun is nothing compared to your shining soul_

_Your warm my heart and let the day brighten_

_Bum bum bum_

_I wish to hold you, kiss you …. Love you_

_Bum bum bum_

_Hear my heart it makes bum bum bum_

_Just for you my heart makes bum bum bum_

_My love is burning and endless_

_Eternal blaze … bum bum bum_

His hand is touching just over my heart and Naruto can hear the gentle motion of my heartbeat that only sounds for him. The tears are flowing just like before and he clings to me with every fiber of his being.

"Tell me S-Sasuke." He sobbed.

"What Naruto?" I ask him and gently massage his scalp.

"Tell me the words" he said and I knew instantly which words he meant and I too it as acceptance from him. Maybe ma love wasn't one-sided.

Our cheeks brushed together and I could feel his warm breath on my lips as they were only millimeters apart.

"I love you so much" And oh so slowly our lips touched for the first time and what a sweat taste it was.

"Ohmm … 'suke" he moaned against my mouth and gave me the perfect opportunity to invade his sweet cavern.

His slender arms wound around my shoulders and together he pushed us onto the mattress.

The next few minutes or may it be hour, I don't know for sure, we spent kissing and exploring our bodies. Soon clothes were thrown away and we were only in our boxers.

I let him explore my neck. He kissed, nipped and sucked and I was totally comfortable. My hands were propped by his head and wound in the sheets. Suddenly I could feel a hard object under the pile and took it out. Naruto couldn't see what I hold in my hand as he was busy planting as many hickeys on my neck as he could.

It was big, hard and black oh and did I mention big, really big and thick.

My thoughts wandered and I imagined Naruto laying on this mattress with legs spread and the black big dildo in his ass.

'Mhhh' he had sucked on a very sensitive spot on my neck.

I pulled him away from my neck and looked in dazed eyes, clouded by lust. His eyes grew as I showed him the dildo. "Say Naru-chan do you like to play with this big dildo. Do you like how it feels deep in your ass. Let me tell you my big cock will feel much better throbbing and shooting my cum deep inside."

"Oh yeah 'suke I dreamed of the day you would make love to me."

I smirked, t hear this really boosted my ego. "Tell me Naruto what did you imagine as you played with your dildo?" I rubbed the dildo on his moist and kiss swollen lip.

"I sucked it thinking it was you" He took the head in his mouth and sucked. It was a beautiful sight but the sucking he was doing should be done on my cock and not this fake one.

I pulled the dildo out of his eagerly sucking mouth and he whimpered at the loose.

"I can give you something better" I said and kissed him with passion. I knew I would never get enough of his taste.

"Yes give me your cock 'suke. Let me suck it." 'What a dirty mouth my Naru-chan has' I thought.

I stood up and we both took our last remaining clothes of. My cook sprang free and I was pleased with the look in Naruto's face. I was as large as his dildo but a little thicker and I had to stretch him properly to not hurt him.

My hands found their way in his blond curls and pushed his head to the purple mushroom head. "Suck it baby"

And suck he did. His mouth was hot and wet and the suction made me fell like I was in a vacuum and he only had the head in.

"Deeper" I breathed. "Take it deeper"

He moved away to take a deep breath. I saw my cook wet with saliva and pre cum, it glistered and looked very erotic.

He held my cock with both hands and rubbed up and down, with a strong hold. "You like it 'suke" 'God I loved how he purred my name'.

"Yes. I l-like it … very …much"

He gave me a mischievous grin and placed his red lips slightly on the tip, his eyes were always on mine. I could see the pink tongue swirling and teasing, it was just amazing. His skilled tongue probed on the slit.

"Amazing" I whispered. His lips descended on my cock and inch after inch disappeared in his mouth.

At some point I felt a resistance in his throat and he gagged but recovered fast, he wasn't one to give up so soon.

Blond looks swayed with each bob of his head and enthralled I watched him sucking and slurping. The noises we created were porn worth.

My cock strained against his throat and it got only better as he hummed in pleasure.

Seeing that look on his face I couldn't keep up and thick spurts of cum left my urethra down his throat in his stomach.

He took gulp after gulp until I was finished and the last drop had escaped my cock.

"Yummy" he said as he took some deep breathes and licked his lips, trying to catch some drops that had escaped him.

Together we lay down and he curled around me. I couldn't seem to ignore his hard cock. I decided to help him out and after some pulling and massaging he sprayed his cum into my hand, which I liked from my hands. He was sweet overall.

We took a few minutes to recover before we were sucking again in a 69 position. With all the sucking we got hard pretty quick and as I was sucking his cock above me I hade the perfect view of his pink pucker.

I let my tongue trace the underside of his cock and then sucked his balls in my mouth. The fleshy mounds tensed by the sensation and I released them, not wanting to let him come so soon.

My tongue began to swirl around the rose color around his hole and I knew he liked it, telling by the moaning vibrations I could feel as he sucked me.

"'suke don't tease" he whined as my cock fell from his red lips.

I loved his with lust filled voice. With both thumbs I spread his hole and stuck my tongue inside.

He writhed in pleasure and couldn't concentrate on sucking me anymore. I decided it was time and turned us around with me over him and us facing.

He gave me a tube of lube, from where he got it I haven't seen but at the moment I was too focused on my lover under me.

I lubed my fingers and slowly and carefully stretched him open. I didn't bother to begin with one finger knowing the size of the dildo and that he must have already tried fingers in his ass.

He moaned and writhed under me, screaming for more and more. And more I gave him as three fingers entered him.

"'suke please its enough come inside me. I need you." His pleading voice made my heart race and I kissed him sweetly as I pushed my cock in him.

He moaned in the kiss and I could feel him tense. To easy his pain I stroked his spine up and down and calmed him with words of adoration.

"Oh baby you fell so good and warm, like I found my true home" I said as I had stuffed my cock fully inside him.

From then on it was gentle and slow.

We rocked together, bathing in the pleasurable feeling of being connected in the most intimate way. The heat rose and our bodies felt like hot lava merging together.

"Sasuke I love you" he whispered in my ear and I was never so happy before in my life.

"Love you too." That moment in my life I knew I would never let him go. Let Sakura and all the other people against us go to hell. It was all meaningless as long as we had each other.

I changed the angled as I placed his feet on my shoulder and he gasped as I must have his prostate.

"Again Sasuke" he moaned in pleasure. Sweat was running down his tan body and he panted harshly. I knew his orgasm was approaching with each trust.

We each craved the most skin contact and soon he had his legs around my waist and we hugged.

In this position his cock could rub against my stomach and I could feel the liquid from his tip spread over my skin.

The friction was delicious and it only took us a few more thrust as we came.

We were spent, satisfied and happy. Confident to have each other finally we fell in a restful sleep.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next day neither of them appeared at school. The day after tomorrow was the same and a week passed with both boys not attending school. A week full of love making before they faced the real world and Sakura.

Kiba, one of their friends, had called Naruto to tell him the rumors Sakura had spread.

Hand in Hand they walked the street to the gates. A pink blur came in sight and they knew it was Sakura.

Sasuke had talked with Naruto and the blond had agreed that Sakura wasn't a real friend to begin with.

Murmurs could be heard around them.

"So fag boy like I said you are a man stealing monster or better whore" Sakura said loudly for all the other students to hear.

Sasuke took Naruto in a protective embrace and they faced the others around them. Their friends came to them to protect them as well. For them it didn't matter if they were gay, true friends would never betray each other, like Sakura did.

And together they walked ahead with their heads raised. Together in a future the would life together.

"Oh and Sakura I told you I would never fuck a ugly bitch like you."

The students gasped at Sasuke's comment and erupted in laughter and a humiliated Sakura was left behind.

**OWARI**

So you know the procedure and klick the bottom to feed me with nice reviews ^-^


End file.
